Soaring One Last Time (Chaptered Version)
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: Chaptered version of my original SOLT, suicide fic about Mimi. This version gives Mimi a second chance, and contains a little bit of Joumi.
1. Mimi's Jump

Soaring One Last Time  
  
Yolei Izumi  
  
Water. As far as I can see. Water.  
  
The wind blows a strand of my pink hair into my face and I casually flip it out. I am currently standing on the Brooklyn Bridge, gazing down into New York Harbor. Why am I up here? I know why. I know all too well. Looking down into the deep, dark water below, I begin to think.  
  
Who am I, I wonder? I know my name, Mimi Tachikawa, but that's not what I mean. Do I have a purpose? That's what I want to know. I'm a fashion model. Is that all I can do? Is that all I'm good for? Playing dress up and looking cute for photographers? I want to be more. I want to be important. Can I be? I don't think so. I don't have the potential.  
  
Yolei. Poor girl. She wants to be just like me. She wants to be pretty and popular. What she doesn't know is that she's already gorgeous. What's more, she had a brain. That's more than I've ever had. People tell me otherwise, but, then, why don't I believe them?  
  
Back in the Digiworld, I remember the others would talk about me. They'd wonder if I could possibly be as dumb as they thought. Izzy didn't believe it was possible for a human to be so brainless and suggested that I was an alien acting stupid to trick them. Izzy. Bearer of the Crest of Knowledge. He never would listen to me. I remember getting so upset because he wouldn't respond to me, that I ran deep into a temple maze and refused to go back. Stupid again. Perhaps he never listened to me because I never had an intelligent work pass by my lips.  
  
I wish I were smarter. I wish I had more to offer. I wish I were more than just a pretty face. But I'm not.  
  
Crest of Sincerity… I am being sincere. I want this to end.  
  
I look up at the Statue of Liberty and back to the water so far below. So dark. So cold. So deep. So inviting.  
  
Suddenly, I jump.  
  
I close my eyes and feel the air against my face. It feels like when I fly into the Digital World. Weightless. Calm. Free. I feel myself soaring one last time.  
  
I hit the liquid platform below, plunging deep into the ocean. The water hits my face, engulfing my body. I open my eyes underwater. It stings, but I don't care. Two of my star clips fell out with the impact and I now watch them sink into the darkness of the water. I look above me and can see the sky through the water where real stars shine. I reclose my eyes and open my mouth, letting the seawater fill my lungs. I say goodbye to the world that tortured me so well… and hello to sweet, sweet darkness. 


	2. Unpleasant News

Joe stared down at the newspaper in front of him. His long blue hair was a mess, most of it falling in his face, but he hardly noticed. He forced himself to take a breath as he struggled to make sense of what the black and white print told him.  
  
Joe's roommate wandered in, running a hand through his dark green hair," Joe? What's the matter? You look like hell."  
  
Joe blinked his deep, dark eyes, never looking away from the paper," Mimi…"  
  
James raised an eyebrow," Who?"  
  
"Mimi," Joe repeated. He slowly touched the black and white image of Mimi's mother weeping into the arms of her husband," She's a girl I know… She attempted suicide last night."  
  
James's eyes turned sympathetic," Joe… I'm sorry…"  
  
Joe's eyes ran over the paper as he continued," Her body was pulled from New York Harbor. She's barely alive."  
  
James looked to the ground, not sure what to say, as Joe collapsed in a chair," Were you close to her?"  
  
Joe continued to stare at the newsprint," Very."  
  
James sighed and ran a hand through his hair again," Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Joe closed his eyes and leaned back," I don't know."  
  
James walked over to Joe and took the paper, scanning the article," Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Joe slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling a few moments before answering," Help me pack."  
  
James watched as Joe stood and left to go to his room and followed," What? Where are you going?"  
  
"America. I'm going to New York to see Mimi," Joe replied as he opened his closet and began to flip through his clothes.  
  
James watched Joe rummage through his closet, pulling out a few items and laying them out on his bed," But… You'll miss class. You never miss class."  
  
Joe began folding his clothes, gesturing for James to hand him the suitcase that stood in the corner of the room," Well, I will today."  
  
James set the case on the bed and observed Joe while he rapidly began to fill it," I'll take notes for you, okay?"  
  
Joe quickly brushed his hair and threw the brush in the suitcase before closing it. He smiled up at James as he latched it closed," Thanks, buddy. I'll owe you one."  
  
James stepped back to allow Joe to pass and then followed him out of the bedroom. He watched as Joe straightened his jacket before reaching for the door," Good luck, Joe."  
  
Joe looked back at his friend, his eyes grateful behind his glasses," Thanks, James. I'll need it."  
  
James silently watched as the door closed and slowly walked to the table by the chair. He tenderly picked up the newspaper and read over the article. Mimi Tachikawa, Teenage Fashion Model, Attempts To Take Own Life. James closed his eyes and sighed before looking back up at the door. He hoped, for Joe's sake, that she'd be all right. 


End file.
